Moving on
by nlca'sluckygirl
Summary: a quick oneshot of how Gilmore girl's Christopher is dealing with life. I stink at summarys FIc is much, much, better.


**Okay first of all I want to say I'm a huge Luke and Lorelai fan and I hate Christopher. I was just bored and too Lazy to update my other stories when I wrote this. Tell me what you think. Please REview. and read my other GIlmore girls story!**

"Daddy, Daddy," came a voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, Kido," Christopher Hayden said while lifting his seven year old daughter in the air.

When he set her back down on the ground, Gigi hugged his leg and Christopher laughed.

"How was your day?" He asked his daughter as he looked into her eyes he saw her mother, Sherry's, eyes. That made him sad.

"Good," she started running around the room. Chris always thought she did have an amazing amount of energy.

"Was the nanny nice to you?" Chris asked because their previous nanny had just moved to South Carolina.

This question made Gigi stop. "Daddy, how come you're never home? Why do I need a nanny?"

Christopher felt tears near his eyes. He always felt guilty that he didn't have time for his daughter. But the truth was that he had been burying himself in work ever since his failed marriage with the woman he had loved for twenty-four years, Lorelai Gilmore.

He had several lame excuses that he always had on hand when people asked him about his work, but he couldn't make any come out of his mouth. He just couldn't lie to his daughter.

He bent down to Gigi's eye level and said seriously, "Honey, you know I love you right?"

Gigi nodded

"You know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

Another nod.

"Then just remember that when ever you miss me, okay."

Gigi nodded once more.

"Okay then go up stairs and wash up. I'll read you a bed time story."

"Goody!" Gigi exclaimed and ran upstairs to put on her pajamas.

Chris walked over to the sink and splashed his face with water.

He grabbed the wash towel to dry his face when he felt his two reminders. The two he kept by the sink to remind him always of his failures.

They were his two wedding rings. One from his marriage to Gigi's mother Sherry and the other to Lorelai Gilmore.

Lorelai Gilmore was everything Christopher wanted when he was fourteen. They knew each other as kids and they started a relationship when she just came up to him and kissed him in the school parking lot "Just to see what it felt like."

They started something immediately started something, but made a big mistake when we were sixteen. She got pregnant.

They were too young and when he proposed to her, she turned him down. He left her alone after that and he has always regretted that. She ran away when she was seventeen and he just waltzed in and out of Lorelai and his daughter Rory's lives which ended up with a tense relationship with both of them. After trying to get Lorelai back for many years, Chris finally moved on.

Sherry Tinsdale was the cause of the moving on. She changed and made him the man that Lorelai needed. Lorelai finally fell for him when he was taken. Sherry and Chris got into a fight and Chris thought it was safe to go back to Lorelai, but then all that was ruined with a surprise.

He was at Lorelai's friend's wedding the night after He and Lorelai had gotten back together. He remembers how everything was so beautiful that day. With the town singing and Lorelai's precious inn bathed in yellow, but he always thought that the most beautiful thing at that wedding was Lorelai herself.

She was wearing a blue bridesmaid dress which she made herself. She had always handy with the fabrics. They had finally had gotten it right. Or so they thought

Right before the ceremony Christopher had gotten a call from Sherry saying she was pregnant. With those two words His whole world crumbled.

When he told Lorelai she told him to leave. Those words still stung.

He married Sherry not long after Gigi was introduced to the world. But she left him and her daughter so she could go to Paris on a jog offer. His world crashed once again.

He had gone to Lorelai for help with Gigi, but was later warned by Rory to stay away from her mother so he wouldn't screw up her relationship with Luke (a.k.a the diner guy.) He obeyed, for awhile.

At Lorelai's parents vow renewal He broke Luke and Lorelai up. Unintentionally, for the most part. He was drunker than a skunk.

The two must have figured out a way to fix the damage, because Christopher soon found out that Lorelai and Luke were engaged.

But there must have been trouble in paradise, because one night Lorelai came to Christopher looking for comfort and they slept together.

Their relationship took off quickly and they eloped in Paris while Gigi was visiting her mother.

The marriage barely lasted a month, because like it or not Lorelai still loved Luke.

Gigi, who was standing at the top of the steps in her pink Barbie pajamas, interrupted Chris' thoughts. She was holding the bunny Sherry gave her while in Paris.

"Daddy, are you coming?" She asked him.

"Yeah, go get in bed. I'll be right there." He told her and she turned around and walked back to her room.

Chris looked at the rings one last time and put them in the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. He went to go tell Gigi her story. Maybe he would tell her about himself. After all it was time to move on. And he did.


End file.
